Crash
by Daevil Skinny JeolliJeolli
Summary: Jung Daehyun jatuh cinta pada seorang anak remaja bernama Choi Junhong, dia adalah pasiennya yang berada di Rumah Sakit Jiwa tempat ia bekerja. Apa yang harus Daehyun lakukan untuk bisa mengembalikan kewarasan Junhong yang sangat sulit untuk disembuhkan. DAELO FF, warning inside. RNR Jusaeyoooo


Tittle : Crash.

Rate : T.

Genre : Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Author : Skinner Choi.

Pair : DaeLo.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, ANGST, Miss Typo(s), Aneh, DLDR, No Flamers, OOC, AU.

Chapter 1 : Insane.

Namanya Choi Junhong. Pasien dari kamar 437 di sebuah Rumah Sakit Jiwa di Seoul. Dia sudah kehilangan dunia dan kewarasannya setelah 10 bulan berada di rumah sakit ini. Trauma yang mendalam diumurnya yang masih remaja membuatnya sudah menutup mata dari dunia. Dunia terlalu kejam dan jahat untuknya. Rumah Sakit Jiwa lebih baik, dan lebih aman baginya, tak kan ada yang berbuat jahat padanya.

Hanya sebuah kamar yang tidak terlalu luas dengan dominasi warna putih, dan sebuah tempat tidur, itu sudah cukup baginya. Dia tidak perlu ketakutan akan orang asing yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Semua ini berawal dari ketika ia berumur 10 tahun, dia mengalami sebuah kecelakaan mobil dengan ayahnya. Saat itu dia hanya anak kecil yang masih polos, dia melihat sendiri dengan sangat sadar bagaimana proses kematian ayahnya waktu itu. Hanya dia yang selamat dalam kecelakaan. Ayahnya adalah sosok yang paling ia kagumi, yang paling ingin ia ikuti langkahnya. Tapi dia harus kehilangan ayahnya, dan dia mengalami shock berat hingga tidak bicara selama 4 bulan.

Dan setahun kemudian, pada suatu hari, tiba-tiba beberapa orang datang menerobos masuk rumahnya, memporakporandakan isi rumahnya, melihat ibunya menangis mencoba menghentikan perbuatan orang-orang itu. Orang-orang itu mengikatnya dengan paksa di sebuah kursi, menyuruhnya melihat ibunya disiksa terlebih dahulu dan dibunuh perlahan-lahan. Badannya gemetar tidak karuan, dia hanya bisa menangis menahan jeritannya. Bukan hal seperti ini yang semestinya ia lihat.

Orang-orang keji itu diutus untuk membunuh keluarganya dengan tujuan kudeta perusahaan milik ayahnya dulu. Tidak hanya itu, Junhong juga di perkosa disana, begitu kasar, begitu kejam. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun hingga keesokkan harinya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu sakit walau hanya untuk bernafas. Dia hanya bisa menangis disana, berjalanpun tak lagi sanggup. Jiwanya terguncang dan dia ketakutan luar biasa, rasa tidak aman dan hilang kepercayaan pada semua orang yang ia lihat.

Kakaknya, Jongup. Yang baru tau keadaan itu segera pulang ke Seoul dan sudah mendapati adiknya yang mulai tidak waras dan kematian ibunya. Dia tidak tau bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, keluarganya benar-benar hancur. Setelah mengerti keadaan adiknya yang seperti itu, Jongup tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika lagi, dan ingin merawat Junhong.

Namun… Junhong tidak mau disembuhkan, dia takut menemui orang lain, dia takut ada seseorang dekat dengannya, dia takut ada orang yang berbuat jahat padanya. Dia bahkan akan marah dan mengamuk ketika Jongup mengajaknya pergi menemui dokter. Kadang Junhong melarikan diri dari rumah jika dia sudah kesal pada Jongup. Dia takut Jonguplah yang akan berbuat jahat padanya.

Kemudian Jongup mewarnai rambut Junhong dengan warna _Red Maroon_ agar mudah untuk mencarinya. Tapi apapun usaha Jongup, dia tidak bisa menyembuhkan Junhong. Bahkan Junhong semakin tidak waras. Dan sekarang umurnya sudah menginjak 17 tahun, pilihan terakhir hanya mengirim Junhong ke rumah sakit jiwa, meski Jongup benar-benar tidak rela membawa adik kesayangannya ke sana, tapi apa boleh buat.

Awalnya Junhong takut dan terus mengamuk di kamarnya, tapi lama kelamaan dia lebih suka berada disana karena tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya lagi.

Hari ini Jongup datang untuk menjenguk Junhong. Jongup duduk di tempat tidur karena hanya itu satu-satunya benda di kamar Junhong. Junhong duduk berjongkok di sudut tempat tidur, memilih jauh dari Jongup. Jongup memandang miris kearah adik kesayangannya itu, rasa bersalah tak pernah surut ia rasakan.

" _Hyung_ harusnya tidak disini, kenapa hyung ada disini?." Kata Junhong serak, matanya bergerak-gerak khawatir dan takut, jemarinya menarik-narik ujung bajunya.

" Hari ini ulang tahunmu Junhong_ie_, umurmu sekarang 18 tahun." Kata Jongup lembut.

" _Hyung_ harus keluar, hyung tidak boleh disini. _Hyung_ bisa berbuat jahat padaku." Kata Junhong berbisik. Matanya semakin bergerak-gerak gelisah dan takut.

" _Hyung_ tidak akan menyakitimu Junhong_ie_…" kata Jongup lirih.

" _Hyung_ tidak boleh menyakitiku, _hyung_ harus jauh dariku, aku takut _hyung_." Kata Junhong sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua kakinya.

Jongup menghela nafas panjang. " Rambutmu indah, tetaplah merah seperti itu." Kata Jongup lembut.

Junhong terdiam sejenak, " _Hyung_ yang membuat rambutku seperti ini dulu…" kata Junhong. Jongup sedikit terkejut, ternyata Junhong tidak lupa pada semuanya.

" Apa kau masih ingat saat kita masih anak-anak? Kau punya sebuah boneka yang paling kau suka…" kata Jongup kalem.

Junhong mengangguk ragu. Dia memang ingat dan tak pernah melupakan apapun, hingga memori traumatisnya juga tak pernah sedikitpun yang terlupakan dan membuatnya seperti itu.

Jongup memberikan sebuah boneka kelinci putih dengan pita biru polkadot yang terikat di leher bonekanya.

" Ini untukmu, karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu." Kata Jongup.

Junhong melihat Jongup dengan was-was, dia bergerak untuk mengambil boneka kesayangannya itu, dan mengambilnya kasar lalu kembali ketempatnya semula sambil memeluk bonekanya.

" _Saengil chukkae_ Choi Junhong." Kata Jongup, dia lalu berjalan ke pintu, dan berbalik sejenak untuk melihat Junhong.

" Apapun yang terjadi kau tetap _namdongsaeng_ku yang dulu." Kata Jongup pelan, lalu berjalan keluar.

Didepan ruangan, ada seorang dokter yang sedari tadi menunggu Jongup.

" Tolong sembuhkan adikku." Kata Jongup.

" Aku pasti akan menyembuhkannya. Aku janji."

" Aku tau dia bisa sembuh. Jika kau mencintainya sembuhkan dia, dan hiduplah bersama." Kata Jongup.

" _Aratta_…"

Setelah Jongup pergi, dokter itu masuk keruangan Junhong. Dia tersenyum melihat seseorang yang sudah lama ia sukai itu.

" _Saengil chukka_ Junhong_ie_." Katanya.

Junhong tersentak dan dia kembali ke pojok ruangan dengan cepat dan matanya kembali bergerak-gerak cemas, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka kelincinya.

" Hari ini kau mendapat hadiah dari _hyung_mu ya?."

Junhong mengangguk cemas dan mengeratkan pelukannya lagi pada bonekanya.

" Jangan disini… kau bisa menyakitiku." Kata Junhong kaku.

" Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku janji."

" Aku tidak suka ! kenapa kau selalu kesini!." Kesal Junhong.

" Namaku Jung Daehyun, aku dokter yang akan menjagamu."

" Jangan disini!." Kata Junhong tidak peduli.

Daehyun duduk tepat di depan Junhong, dan membuat Junhong ketakutan setengah mati.

" Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!." Kata Junhong kasar.

" Jangan takut Junhong_ie_…"

" Perggiiii!." Teriak Junhong ketakutan. Daehyun mengelus pelan rambut Junhong, tapi ditepis kasar oleh Junhong. Tangannya bergetar hebat, begitu juga tubuhnya. Memori buruknya kembali teringat.

" Jangan sentuh! Jangan sentuh aku!." Teriak Junhong sambil menangis keras.

" Jangan menangis _sweetheart_, jangan takut, dengar, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Janji." Kata Daehyun.

" _Shireoyo_!_ Kaa_! Aku ingin sendiri! Orang lain adalah orang jahat! Aku tidak mau! Hiks hiks…"

" Tenanglah, kau tau sendiri kan aku tidak pernah berbuat jahat padamu." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong terus menangis ketakutan sambil menutup telinganya tak mau mendengar apapun dari Daehyun. Tak ada yang bisa ia percayai, dan tak akan bisa membuatnya percaya meski itu Jongup. Bagi Junhong hanya diri sendiri yang bisa dipercaya.

Sedikit kilatan kesedihan yang tersirat di mata Daehyun saat melihat orang yang ia suka menjadi seperti ini. Disentuhpun tidak mau. Harus seperti apa ia menyembuhkannya? Daehyun hanya duduk berhadapan dengan Junhong dan menunggu Junhong berhenti menangis.

Daehyun mengingat saat pertama bertemu dengan Junhong 5 tahun lalu saat dia masih kuliah.

# Flashback.

Hari itu hanya salah satu hari biasa di musim gugur, di sebuah taman anak-anak, menjelang sore dimana taman itu sepi, ada seorang anak kecil yang duduk sendiri dibawah seluncuran, anak itu mempunya rambut yang indah berwarna _red maroon_.

Dan hari itu Daehyun sedang mencari ponselnya yang tertinggal saat dia menemani adiknya bermain disana.

" Dimana sih… kurasa tadi ada disekitar sini…" gerutunya.

" Eh? Sedang apa dia duduk disitu?." Guamamnya ssaat sosok Junhong tertangkap dalam pandangannya. Dia menghampiri Junhong yang saat itu tertidur dibawah seluncuran. Daehyun terdiam, wajah polos Junhong benar-benar membuat jantungnya berdebar. Rambut _Red Maroon_nya begitu indah dan serasi di musim gugur. Dan sejak itu Daehyun jatuh cinta pada Junhong dan selalu mengawasi Junhong tiap sore disana.

Karena itu Daehyun terkejut sekali saat dia sudah menjadi dokter, salah satu pasiennya adalah Junhong. Karena itu dia ingin menyembuhkan Junhong.

.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?."

" Iya, aku sangat yakin, mungkin ini satu-satunya cara untuk bisa menyembvuhkan traumanya."

" Kalau memang kau mau, kau harus bertanggung jawab jika sesuatu terjadi pada Choi Junhong, dan kau orang yang akan bermasalah Jung…"

" _Aratta_…"

Daehyun memutuskan untuk membawa Junhong tinggal dirumahnya untuk menyembuhkan Junhong dengan caranya sendiri.

Awalnya Junhong tidak mau pergi, dan Daehyun juga sangat berusaha untuk bisa membujuk dan memaksa Junhong agar mau dibawa keluar dari rumah sakit jiwa. Dalam perjalanan Junhong benar-benar tidak suka, ketakutan, gemetar luar biasa, dan takut ketika kembali melihat orang-orang diluar. Dia benci tempat yang ada banyak orang.

Dan sepertinya Daehyun juga akan menjadi salah satu orang yang ia benci. Junhong memang merasa Daehyun tidak akan menyakitinya, tapi rasa percaya itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk membuat Junhong merasa aman bersama Daehyun.

" Nah, sekarang kau akan tinggal disini." Kata Daehyun lembut.

" _Shireo_!." Kata Junhong.

" Jangan seperti itu, kau akan baik-baik saja disini. Pintu rumah akan selalu kukunci, jadi tidak akan ada orang asing yang masuk. Aku akan tunjukkan kamarmu." Kata Daehyun ramah.

Junhong ingin marah, tapi dia lebih memilih diam karena mencoba untuk tidak menangis karena sudah seedari tadi tubuhnya gemetar khawatir, dia begitu takut Daehyun akan berbuat jahat padanya.

" Ini kamarmu. Jika kau lapar kau bisa bilang padaku. Aku akan buatkan makanan yang lebih enak daripada yang ada dirumah sakit." Kata Daehyun.

Junhong hanya diam. Matanya bergerak takut, Daehyun mengerti tentang keadaan Junhong, dia pasti masih kaget dan takut dengan tempat yang baru.

" Istirahatlah, saaat makan malam akan kumasakkan makanan." Kata Daehyun.

Setelah itu Daehyun meninggalkan Junhong di kamar barunya.

Daehyun kemudian pergi keluar untuk membeli bebrapa makanan dan kebutuhan untuk Junhong. Jongup bilang Junhong suka sekali dengan makanan yang manis karena itu Daehyun membeli banyak coklat, _candies_ dan beberapa manisan, tak lupa beberapa baju untuk Junhong. Setelah itu ia segera kembali pulang untuk memasak makan malam.

Setelah selesai Daehyun pergi ke kamar Junhong, dan dia tidak mendapati siapapun di kamar itu. Tempat tidur disana bahkan masih rapi tak tersentuh.

" Junhong_ie_, _eodiya_?."

Kamar Junhong tidak ada jendela. Saat dia pergi tadi, pintu rumah juga di kunci.

" Junhong_ie_!." Panggil Daehyun, dia semakin cemas. Dia takut Junhong hilang atau kabur.

" Junhong_ie_! Kau dimana?."

.:: To Be Continued ::.

A/N : Gimana nih, ini ada judul baru, well, mungkin kalian rada gimana gitu karena Junhongnya aku bikin rada sinting… tapi aku jarang bikin FF kayak gini, dan aku lagi banyak inspirasi tentang rumah sakit jiwa, jadi yah lahirlah FF ini disela aku boker…

Semoga kalian mau suka, dan kepo gimana kelanjutannya…

Yang mau curhat, kenalan, ato komen-komen semuanya boleh, nomer hape, FB, Tweet ada di profil semuah… Kalian bebas mau ngomong apa sama aku, walaupun diluar konteks FFn ini…

Aku orang yang open minded kok, dan selalu menrima semua orang dari lapisan masyarakat manapun *haraaahhh omonganku*

Well, aku tunggu surprise dari kalian neeee

Mind To Riview?

.:: Skinner ::.


End file.
